


Messiah

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [5]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Messiah, N7 Month 2019, Thessia, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Thessia didn't go as Allie planned or even hoped it would.  Kaidan supports her as best he can.





	Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr. The first prompt was 'Messiah' and I really do love writing about Allie and Kaidan.
> 
> This hasn't been proofread all the best because it's also NaNoWriMo, so I'm more worried about the word count than anything else. If you see anything glaring that needs fixed, please let me know.

Thessia was rough – it was the first time since Kaidan had gotten to know Allie that she'd ever lost something besides the occasional poker game. They weren't on great terms now, though that wasn't his choice, so when she shuffled into the observation lounge, he waited to see what she wanted him to do. Usually she avoided being alone with him, so he wondered if she might want him to leave. When she didn't say anything, Kaidan resisted the urge to reach out to her, to offer her comfort, not wanting her to withdraw from him even more. He wanted to tell her things would be ok, but he knew she didn't believe that. Not now, not after Cerberus always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

“Allie, what can I do?” he murmured, stepping closer to her.

She sighed and shook her head. “Maybe send out a press release and remind the galaxy I'm not their fucking Messiah. I'm doing my best...”

“People know that.” Again, he resisted the urge to touch her in some way.

“Do they?” She glanced at him over her shoulder but there was no anger in her voice or her expression, not like there was when they were in the war room hours ago. Instead, she sounded lost, defeated, and it broke his heart. “You didn't hear the asari councilor, Kaidan,” she whispered, turning back to the glass. “She didn't say it, but it was like losing Thessia was somehow my fault. She hung up on me, you know.”

Kaidan pressed his lips together and took a deep breath before reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. “Allie, everyone on this ship knows you're doing everything you can. Screw what the rest of the galaxy thinks, we're all behind you. We all have your back.”

He watched her reflection as her eyes flicked to his face. For a brief moment, there was relief and hope instead of anger and loss. When she didn't pull away from his touch, he stepped a little closer and turned her to face him. His eyes grazed over her face, taking in the worry lines that seemed to deepen every day, the bags and circles under her eyes that made her look so much older than her thirty-two years.

“You know you have a talented crew, right? This is one of the best groups of people I've ever worked with and we're all worried about you. You don't have to take all of this on yourself.”

Allie tipped her head down and nodded. “But it's me everyone comes to, Kaidan. No one looked for James to save the people on Benning. No one asked Garrus to head to the Traverse to take care of the Rachni. No one asked Tali to get that thermal pipe they needed in engineering. Everyone comes to me. Everyone is expecting ME to save everyone else.”

Kaidan wanted to pull her against him and hold her like he used to, but he didn't. Instead, he gripped her shoulders a little tighter and traced his thumbs along her collarbone. “They might be asking for you, yes, but you don't have to internalize all of this stress. You have friends here who care about you, who want to help you with this.” _I care about you and want to help you through this_, he thought to himself.

Allie sniffed and cleared her throat. “I know, it's just hard asking for help, especially for something like this.” She covered his hands with her own and gave him a sad smile. “Thanks for being here for me.”

She stepped around him and walked out of the room, a bit more confidence in her step than when she arrived.

“Any time,” he whispered after her.


End file.
